wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shotgun
The Shotgun is a weapon which exists in just about every Worms game to date. It is primarily used for shooting enemies from short-to-medium ranges, though with precise aiming it can reach opponents across the whole map, depending on the map size and circumstances. The weapon is most useful if there are two enemy Worms standing near the water or the edge of the map, so shooting them both down would result in instant death and a double kill. The Shotgun contains two shots which deal a maximum of 25 damage each. Usage Press the Fire Button (Space by default) to shoot. After the first shot, the Worm who used the weapon will be able to move before firing again. Tips & Tricks ]] * The Shotgun can be used to move Mines. * This weapon is the most used weapon for picking off weak Worms. * The second shot can be used on terrain to create shelter when retreating. * Care should be taken when firing at enemies on lower ground or in close quarters, as the small area of effect this weapon's blast causes can inflict damage on its user. * No other weapons can be switched to once the first shot of the Shotgun is used, nor can the Weapons Panel be opened. * In ''Worms Armageddon and Worms World Party, the Laser Sight can be used to easily target the enemy. * In Worms 4: Mayhem, a very useful strategy is to drag two Oil Drums towards two separate enemy Worms using the Ninja Rope (remember that the Oil Drums must be placed behind the Worms facing the water) and use the Shotgun to fire at both Oil Drums whose explosions would be powerful enough to knock both Worms far away and into the water, or at least deal a decent amount of damage if one of them somehow survives. This tactic should only be used if the enemy aren't close enough to the water, since the force of the Shotgun isn't very powerful on its own. **Don't place the Oil Drums on top of the Worms since firing at it would not knock the Worm into the water or possibly not even hit the Oil Drum at all, and hit the Worm instead. The Oil Drum must be close enough, right behind the Worm, but not on the Worm. *In Worms 4: Mayhem, it is also recommended to use the Icarus Potion before using the Shotgun if two enemy Worms are far apart (for example, if one of them is on top of a high building while the other is on low ground), since the wings wouldn't go away after your first shot and your Worm could still fly with them before firing the second shot, thus your Worm could go anywhere on the map before firing again. However, the wings disappear during Retreat Time (after the second shot is made). This tactic could also be combined with the aforementioned Oil Drum strategy. Trivia * In Worms 2, Worms Armageddon, and Worms World Party, the Shotgun appears to be double-barreled, while in the later games it is pump-action instead. * In the original Worms, fall damage was turned off after the first shot was fired. * It is called the Blaster in Worms: A Space Oddity. * In Worms 4: Mayhem, it could be fired off while in mid-air. * In Worms 3D there is an glitch involving this weapon, denominated as the "Fusion Weapon Glitch" to make the glitch work the player has to start a game against himself (Human Teams) while in the game select the Shotgun then aim and shot the ground below the Worm then imediately select another weapon in the inventory and aim the gun in first-person until the turn ends, after doing this the next team playing will have the weapon the previous team selected during the glitch, however the next team can not select other weapon or the glitch will not work, only if the next team has other weapon already. however does not work for CPU players (The glitch will not work). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtBivBCEtZs Wormopedia Entry Lock, stock and two smoking Worms. One of the most useful weapons in the game. The Shotgun comes loaded with two rounds of ammunition, making it a rather tactical weapon in the right hands. The weapon is activated as soon as the fire button is pressed, one shot is taken and then the second one after that. If the Worm falls too far or stumbles onto a Mine and gets injured, then their turn is taken off them and they do not get to use their second shot. Each round from the Shotgun blows a hole the size of 25 points in your enemies' health. A direct hit from both rounds of the Shotgun will do a maximum damage of 50 points of health, bear in mind that this is a few points more damage than what your Grenades or Bazooka will do! The Shotgun can be used to blow through the land to reach those hard to get places; it's also a good way of forcing your most feared foes onto those Land Mines! Gallery 925794 20050831 790screen002.jpg|Shotgun in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare 2 Category:Worms Blast Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Weapons in Worms (1995) Category:Weapons in Worms Reinforcements Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare Category:Weapons in Worms (2007) Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D